


7. Dezember

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Taka is pretty dramatic, Toru's birthday, he's almost too late for Toru's birthday
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerade hatte Takas Fingerkuppe sich in leichtem Kontakt auf den Klingelknopf gelegt, da zögerte er allerdings. War es überhaupt richtig was er hier tat? Einerseits war Toru sicherlich schon längst am schlafen und andererseits bezweifelte der Sänger, dass der Andere ihn überhaupt sehen wollte. Immerhin war er einfach nicht aufgetaucht, nachdem er selbst so auf dieses Treffen bestanden hatte. Das machte sicherlich einen alles anderen als guten Eindruck. Auch wenn er mehrmals erfolglos versucht hatte anzurufen oder Nachrichten zu schreiben, das Wetter hatte ihm einen sehr gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7. Dezember

Die nächtlichen Lichter Tokyos spiegelten sich in der Windschutzscheibe, während sie an dem kleinen Auto vorbeizogen und ließen dabei manchmal einen kurzen Blick auf das von Unruhe geprägte Gesicht des Fahrers erhaschen.

Noch war der 7. Dezember, aber die Zeiger seiner Armbanduhr bewegten sich unaufhörlich und bedrohlich näher auf Mitternacht zu. Dieser Tag durfte aber noch nicht rum sein, nicht, bevor er bei seinem Ziel angekommen war! Er musste es einfach noch vor Mitternacht schaffen, er durfte einfach nicht vollkommen zu spät ankommen, das würde die Enttäuschung wahrscheinlich perfekt machen.  
 

Takahiro – von den meisten einfach nur Taka genannt – knurrte die Ampel an, welche gerade auf Rot gesprungen war und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen gegen das Lenkrad. Genau das konnte er jetzt am wenigstens gebrauchen! Wieso musste denn aber auch immer gleich alles schief laufen, wenn er mal Pech hatte? Wie sagte man so schön „erst hatte man nur kein Glück und dann kam auch noch Pech hinzu“? Das traf bei dem 22-jährigen so verdammt zu, dass es wirklich schon zum heulen war.

Jetzt gerade könnte er in der Tat einfach nur losheulen, doch dann würde er erst recht nicht in der Zeit ankommen und das durfte einfach nicht sein.

Egal wann und wie er zuvor schon zu spät gekommen war, der heutige Tag war etwas besonderes, da konnte er es sich nicht leisten unpünktlich zu sein. Dabei war er eigentlich schon viel zu spät dran. Und alles nur, weil er nicht einfach abgelehnt hatte, als Alex ihm das Konzertticket angedreht hatte. Das Konzert war zwar am 6. gewesen und Alex hatte ihm erfolgreich eingeredet, dass er so wohl kaum zu spät kommen konnte, aber Pustekuchen.  
 

Sie waren mit dem Zug zum Konzert gefahren, hatten die Nacht danach am Bahnhof verbracht und hatten den nächsten Zug nach Hause genommen. Allerdings war gerade tiefster Winter, es musste genau heute anfangen wie bekloppt zu schneien und der Wind war auch alles andere als mild. Erst war es die Elektronik, die aufgrund der Kälte nicht mitspielen wollte, dann umgestürzte Bäume auf den Gleisen die erst mal mühsam beiseite geschafft werden mussten und dann auch noch ein Autounfall auf einem Bahnübergang, weil mal wieder irgendjemand sein Fahrverhalten nicht den Wetterverhältnissen hatte anpassen wollen. Wie zur Hölle konnte man für den Hinweg fünf Stunden brauchen und dann auf dem Heimweg beinahe dreimal so lange?! Da stimmte doch etwas ganz gewaltig nicht…

Nachdem sie um kurz nach zehn endlich wieder in Tokyo angekommen waren, mussten sie erst noch eine Dreiviertelstunde bis zur Wohnung von Alex laufen – normalerweise brauchte man für den Weg höchstens 20 Minuten – wo Taka sein Auto stehen hatte, um von da aus gleich zu Toru aufzubrechen.

Der andere Gitarrist und Leader ihrer Band wurde heute 22 und Taka hatte ihn so lange belabert, bis dieser einer kleinen Geburtstagsfeier zu zweit endlich zugestimmt hatte und nun war es der Sänger selbst, der nicht aufgetaucht war. Zu allem Elend kam noch hinzu, dass er während sie mit dem Zug feststeckten einfach kein stabiles Netz mit dem Handy kriegte und weder ein Anruf noch eine SMS den Weg zum anderen Ende fand. Demnach war er nicht nur nicht aufgetaucht, sondern hatte nicht einmal bescheid sagen und die Umstände vorweg erklären können.  
 

Die Ampel war nach einer Gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich wieder umgesprungen, doch Taka rutschte zum sicherlich hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag beinahe das Herz in die Hose, als der Wagen im ersten Moment mit durchdrehenden Reife erfolglos auf der Stelle schlitterte und keine Anstalten machte sich nach vorne zu bewegen.

Eigentlich liebte er diese Jahreszeit, freute sich immer riesig über jede einzelne Schneeflocke, aber genau jetzt, heute, da konnte er sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen als dieses Wetter! Wenn er nicht beide Hände am Steuer hätte, würde er sich wahrscheinlich permanent die Haare raufen. Dafür ließ er es sich allerdings nicht nehmen immer wieder leise oder auch mal lauter vor sich hin zu fluchen, auf das Radio einzuhämmern, wenn dieses zum zigsten Mal dasselbe Lied dudelte und mit verzweifelt zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen immer wieder auf die Uhr zu schielen.

Er wollte doch nur wenigstens vor Mitternacht ankommen, um dem Jüngeren immerhin noch an seinem Geburtstag gratulieren zu können, war denn selbst das zu viel verlangt?  
 

Wenigstens hatte der Wagen sich schlussendlich doch mal wieder nach vorne in Bewegung gesetzt, allerdings musste er nun in die etwas kleineren Seitenstraßen Tokyos und alleine der Abbiegevorgang an sich kostete bereits wieder einiges an Nerven, da er nur haarscharf an einer Laterne vorbeischlitterte. Er wusste, dass sein Auto nicht die beste Kurvenlage hatte, da es schon fast 16 Jahre auf dem Buckel hatte, aber ihm stand gerade nicht der Sinn danach sich deswegen vorsichtiger durch die verschneiten und vereisten Straßen zu begeben. Er konnte ab hier sowieso nur noch Schritttempo fahren und war wirklich drauf und dran das Auto einfach stehen zu lassen und es zu Fuß zu versuchen, allerdings würde er es dann wahrscheinlich ganz sicher nicht rechtzeitig schaffen.

Das Konzert war eigentlich ganz gut gewesen, aber trotzdem verfluchte Taka es innerlich aufs übelste, da es seiner Meinung nach Schuld an der momentanen Gesamtsituation war. Alex hatte zwar noch versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er bei ihm übernachten sollte, um am nächsten Tag zu Toru zu fahren und diesem alles zu erklären. Taka war sein derzeitiger Schlafmangel allerdings herzlich egal und so hatte er sich trotz anhaltenden Flehens seines besten Freundes auf den Weg gemacht. Gerade bei diesem Wetter würde es ihm sicherlich nicht passieren am Steuer einzuschlafen.  
 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam sein Auto dann endlich rutschend, aber sicher beim Ziel an und Taka war verdammt froh, dass er den Wagen heile durch dieses Wetter geschafft hatte. Allerdings zeigte seine Uhr bereits 23:37 Uhr an und das veranlasste den jungen Sänger dazu sich so rasch aus dem Auto zu bewegen, dass er sich einen Moment später an der Autotür festkrallen musste, um nicht hintenüber zu fallen – es war wirklich ziemlich glatt hier. Mit einem leisen Schnauben warf er die Tür dann zu, schloss sie ab und machte sich mehr schlurfend als gehend auf den Weg zur Haustür der Jüngeren.

Es war zwar nicht gerade das leichteste Unterfangen die metallene Treppe zur separaten Haustür von Torus Wohnung zu gelangen und er musste sich die ganze Zeit am Geländer festhalten, da es sich um eine ziemlich rutschige Angelegenheit handelte, aber letztendlich hatte er auch dieses – hoffentlich letzte Hindernis für den heutigen Tag – hinter sich gebracht.

Gerade hatte Takas Fingerkuppe sich in leichtem Kontakt auf den Klingelknopf gelegt, da zögerte er allerdings. War es überhaupt richtig was er hier tat? Einerseits war Toru sicherlich schon längst am schlafen und andererseits bezweifelte der Sänger, dass der Andere ihn überhaupt sehen wollte. Immerhin war er einfach nicht aufgetaucht, nachdem er selbst so auf dieses Treffen bestanden hatte. Das machte sicherlich einen alles anderen als guten Eindruck. Auch wenn er mehrmals erfolglos versucht hatte anzurufen oder Nachrichten zu schreiben, das Wetter hatte ihm einen sehr gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.  
 

Plötzlich vollkommen mutlos ließ der dunkelhaarige Japaner die Hand wieder sinken und starrte betreten auf seine – bei dem Wetter eigentlich nicht angemessenen – knöchelhohen Chucks, durch die inzwischen bereits merklich die Kälte kroch, auch wenn sie etwas gefüttert waren. Er wollte den Jüngeren doch sehen, hatte sich zuvor insgeheim bereits die ganze Zeit auf diesen Tag gefreut und nun stand er hier um kurz vor Mitternacht zitternd in der klirrenden Kälte vor Torus Haustür und wusste mit einem mal gar nicht mehr was er tun sollte.

Zu allem Überfluss musste ihm natürlich jetzt auch noch einfallen, dass er das Geschenk für den Anderen vollkommen vergessen hatte und dieses sich noch in der Wohnung von Alex befand. Damit war die Katastrophe nun wirklich perfekt und egal wie sehr der Sänger sich auch auf der Unterlippe herum kaute oder darum bemühte die Fassung zu bewahren, er spürte bereits dieses verräterische Brennen in den Augen. Er hasste diese Tage, an denen ihm einfach nichts gelingen wollte und heute mehr denn je, da es sich eigentlich um einen ganz besonderen Tag handelte.

Trotz mehr und mehr verschwimmender Sicht riskierte Taka einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, die ihm leise tickend 23:43 anzeigte und seiner Kehle ein frustriert-verzweifeltes Schniefen entlockte. Selbst wenn er versuchen würde das Geschenk noch zu holen, bei dem Wetter würde er das nie im Leben rechtzeitig schaffen. Er würde nicht mal unbedingt vor Mitternacht bei seinem besten Kumpel ankommen, bei den Schneemengen die sich bereits wieder den Weg aus den grauen Wolken am Himmel suchten.  
 

Der Brünette wischte sich mit dem Jackenärmel über die Wangen, wollte die salzige Nässe auf diesen wieder loswerden und wusste doch, dass das keinen Zweck hatte. Heute hatte er wohl wirklich auf ganzer Linie versagt und genau dieser Gedanke schmerzte zu sehr, als dass er die Tränen wirklich hätte zurückhalten können. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken setzte Taka sich einfach auf die oberste Stufe der metallenen Treppe, schlang einen Arm um die angewinkelten Beine und presste die andere Hand auf den Mund, um ein Schluchzen wenigstens zu dämpfen, wenn er es schon nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Der Sänger fühlte sich absolut schrecklich und er wagte es nicht einmal daran zu denken, was heute wohl in Toru vorgegangen war, als er nicht auftauchte. Auch wenn der Jüngere sich sowas fast nie anmerken ließ, Taka war sich sicher, dass er sich auf den Besuch des Kleineren gefreut hatte.

Die Augen zukneifend kullerten weitere Tränen über die sichtlich geröteten Wangen des Brünetten und vermischten sich mit ein paar geschmolzenen Schneeflocken.  
 

„-ka?! He, Takahiro! Mensch, Kleiner, jag mir doch nicht so einen Schrecken ein!“

Diese vertraut klingende tiefe Stimme riss ihn letztendlich doch noch aus seinen Gedanken und erst jetzt spürte er die vorsichte Berührung warmer Fingerspitzen an der eigenen Hand, die er noch immer auf den Mund gelegt hatte. Sanft wurde eben diese Hand gelöst und ein paar weitere Finger legten sich unter sein Kinn, drückten dieses sanft nach oben und als Taka es wagte einen tränenverschleierten Blick zu riskieren, schaute er geradewegs in zwei besorgt schimmernde tiefbraune Augen.  
 

„Was sitzt du Trottelchen bei solchen Temperaturen hier draußen rum - willst du dir den Tod holen?! Steh lieber auf und komm mit rein ins Warme, anstatt hier wie ein ausgesetzter Welpe vor der Tür zu hocken.“, sprach der Gitarrist mit tadelndem Unterton, zog den Kleineren im selben Moment einfach auf die Beine und schob ihn ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten in den Hausflur.  
 

„Toru...es…es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte doch heute Nachmittag vorbei kommen, aber dann…dann ist der Zug ständig aufgehalten worden und wir sind einfach nicht da weg gekommen. Und dann hatte ich nicht mal Empfang, dabei wollte ich dir doch wenigstens bescheid sagen, wieso ich noch nicht da bin. Ich will doch nicht, dass du denkst ich hätte dich vergessen. Jetzt bin ich zwar hier aber fast zu spät und dein Geschenk habe ich auch noch vergessen mitzunehmen. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du mir jetzt böse bist, deswegen habe ich mich nicht getraut zu klingen…Bitte, sei mir nicht böse…Auch wenn das vielleicht eine miese Ausrede ist, aber…ich wollte das doch nicht, ehrlich nicht…“  
 

Toru hatte seine liebe Mühe überhaupt mit dem Verstehen hinterher zu kommen, so rasch sprudelten die Worte plötzlich aus seinem Gegenüber, kaum dass er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Mit hängendem Kopf und bebenden Schultern stand der kleine Sänger in dem dämmrigen Licht, das vom Wohnzimmer aus in den Flur strahlte und dieser Anblick alleine hätte wahrscheinlich schon jedem das Herz gebrochen. Das Schluchzen, welches ihn immer wieder kurz beim Sprechen unterbrach machte das ganze allerdings noch herzzerreißender und der Gitarrist fragte sich allen ernstes, ob der Kleinere überhaupt einen Gedanken daran verschwendete auch mal wieder Luft zu holen, so sehr ratterte er seinen verzweifelten Entschuldigungsversuch herunter.  
 

„Schscht…Taka, jetzt beruhig dich erst mal wieder. Das ist doch nicht der Weltuntergang und ich bin dir deswegen auch kein bisschen böse – wie könnte ich auch.“, versuchte der Jüngere ein wenig überfordert einzulenken, während er kurz über die tränennasse Wange seines Freundes streichelte und diesen dann erst mal fürsorglich aus seiner Jacke befreite. Irgendwie schaffte er es sogar den Sänger dazu zu bewegen die Schuhe auszuziehen, bevor er diesen ins schwach beleuchtete Wohnzimmer bugsierte.  
 

„Weißt du, Alex hat mich vor etwa zehn Minuten angerufen und mir die Situation erläutert. Er hat wohl gedacht, dass ich dir gleich den Kopf abreiße, wenn du vor der Tür stehst. Anfangs war ich deswegen auch ehrlich sauer, aber nachdem ich erfahren habe was los war nicht mehr. Du kannst schließlich nichts dafür, also mach dich nicht so runter deswegen.“, erklärte Toru und hoffte inständig, dass er damit einen positiven Effekt erzielen konnte, aber sein Gast stand weiterhin völlig aufgelöst da und schluchzte oder schniefte hin und wieder.  
 

„Ach Gottchen, du hast wohl wirklich mit dem Weltuntergang gerechnet, was?“

Leise seufzend nahm der Gitarrist seine Lieblingsplüschdecke von der Couch, legte diese dem noch immer zitternden Häufchen Elend um die Schultern und zog Taka dann kurzerhand die letzten Schritte zum Sofa mit sich. Sich selbst hinsetzend zog Toru den Kleineren einfach mit sich, sodass dieser auf seinem Schoß zum Sitzen kam und die Decke sich um sie beide legte. Er schlang einen Arm fest um den zierlichen Körper des Sängers und drückte diesen schützend an sich, während er die Finger seiner freien Hand zärtlich in den weichen dunkelbrauen, fast schwarzen, Haaren des Älteren vergrub.  
 

„Schsch….ist doch alles in Ordnung, Taka-chan. Ich bin nicht böse auf dich und immerhin bist du doch nun hier, das ist alles was jetzt für mich zählt.“, wisperte die dunkle Stimme des Bandleaders Taka ins Ohr und dieser zeigte daraufhin endlich mal wieder eine Reaktion, indem er sich dicht an den Größeren schmiegte. Das Gesicht hatte der Sänger am Hals von Toru verborgen, wo dieser die Nässe der Tränen spüren konnte.  
 

„Es tut mir leid…Es tut mir so unendlich leid…“, nuschelte der Brünette mit fast schon brüchiger Stimme, krallte die Finger der einen Hand in das Hemd des Jüngeren und versuchte merklich sich wieder um eine gleichmäßige Atmung zu bemühen.  
 

„Ist schon gut. Schon gut…Was muss ich sagen, damit du endlich aufhörst zu weinen, hm?“, murmelte Toru und es klang fast so, als würde er das mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Anderen sagen.

Der Gitarrist drehte den Kopf ein wenig, sodass er mit den Lippen problemlos das Ohr und die Wange des Kleineren erreichen konnte und hauchte ein paar federleichte Küsse auf diese. Er konnte es zwar gut verbergen, aber innerlich ertrug Toru es nicht im Geringsten den Älteren zu aufgelöst zu erleben. Aber so ganz allmählich schien dessen Schluchzen zum Glück abzuebben und der zurzeit Blonde ließ sich dadurch fast zu einem erleichterten Aufatmen hinreißen

Es war zwar nicht böse gemeint, aber Taka konnte manchmal doch ziemlich sensibel sein und der Leader war froh, dass ihr anfangs noch so zurückhaltender und verschlossener Sänger besonders ihm inzwischen soweit vertraute, dass er auch solche Gefühle offen vor ihm zeigte.  
 

„Jetzt bin ich nicht nur zu spät, sondern habe auch noch den letzten Rest deines Geburtstages ruiniert…“, nuschelte der Sänger leise schniefend und hob bereits den Arm, um sich mit dem Ärmel über die Wange zu wischen, doch die Hand des Jüngeren schloss sich um sein Handgelenk und verhinderte das erfolgreich.  
 

„Willst du mich eigentlich ärgern? Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass es schon wieder in Ordnung ist, also hör endlich auf sowas zu sagen! Sei nicht so verbissen davon überzeugt, dass du immer nur alles falsch machst.“, gab Toru nun etwas unwirsch zurück, doch als er daraufhin den leicht verschreckt-gesenkten Blick des Kleineren sah, wurde sein Blick sofort wieder wärmer.  
 

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so anblaffen. Es will mir aber einfach nicht in den Kopf, dass du immer so eine schreckliche Einstellung dir selbst gegenüber hast. Natürlich hast du - wie jeder andere Mensch auch, deine Fehler – aber die sind nicht so gravierend, als dass deine wundervolle Persönlichkeit sie nicht locker wieder wett machen könnte.“, lenkte der Gitarrist mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen ein, konnte sich ein Schmunzeln aber nicht verkneifen, als er die tiefrote Färbung auf den Wangen des Kleineren bemerkte. Es war einfach zu niedlich wie schnell man Taka mit ein paar ehrlich gemeinten Komplimenten in Verlegenheit bringen konnte.

Im nächsten Moment wandte der Sänger sich aber von ihm ab und blickte kurz in eine andere Richtung, bevor er sich wieder umwandte. Die dunkelbraunen Augen funkelten immer noch von den zuvor vergossenen Tränen und man konnte an seinen Augen deutlich erkennen, dass er geweint hatte, aber irgendwo in diesem tiefen dunklen braun-ton drang ein nicht erloschener Funke Zuversicht durch, der Toru fast zu einem Grinsen animiert hätte. Dazu kam er allerdings nicht, da er den Älteren im nächsten Augenaufschlag auch schon wortwörtlich am Hals hatte, um welchen der Andere seine Arme gelegt hatte und ihn somit in eine herzliche Umarmung zu schließen.  
 

„Auch wenn heute nichts wie geplant gelaufen ist, noch bin ich nicht vollends zu spät. Ich wünsche dir alles erdenklich Gute zum Geburtstag, Toru.“, flüsterte der Brünette auf einmal ungewohnt sicher klingend in das Ohr des Jüngeren und verursachte diesem unbeabsichtigt eine Gänsehaut, da er so nah an dessen Ohr heran gelehnt war, dass er dieses federleicht mit den Lippen berührte beim Sprechen.  
 

„Ich hoffe es ist nicht so schlimm, wenn du dein Geschenk erst später kriegst? Ich hatte es so eilig herzukommen, dass ich das vollkommen vergessen habe…“, murmelte der Sänger plötzlich kleinlaut werdend. Toru zog erst mal nur eine Augenbraue hoch – hatte der Kleinere sowas nicht schon bei seinem Erklär-Schwall zuvor erwähnt gehabt? -, dann breitete sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen aus und er schon den Anderen gerade so weit weg, dass er diesem problemlos in die Augen schauen konnte.  
 

„Wieso denn erst später? Meiner Meinung nach habe ich das beste Geschenk überhaupt doch schon längst gekriegt. Jetzt frage ich mich nur, ob ich es denn auch auspacken darf?“, wisperte der Blonde mit beinahe schnurrendem Unterton und schob während des Sprechens eine Hand neckisch unter den Hemdsaum von Taka. Der Ältere quietschte beinahe, lief augenblicklich knallrot an und sah seinen Kollegen aus großen Augen an.

Also die Aussage konnte selbst Taka jetzt nicht falsch verstehen und auch wenn ihn dieses Verhalten des Anderen irgendwie erschrocken hatte, so zeigte sein Herz ihm gerade mehr als eindeutig was er wirklich tief im Inneren davon hielt.  
 

„Keine Angst, ich werde auch besonders gut aufpassen, dass ich weder das Geschenkpapier noch das Geschenk kaputt mache~“, raunte der Gitarrist schmunzelnd und die Röte auf den Wangen des Anderen schien sogar noch dunkler zu werden.  
 

„Aber…hat ein Geschenk nicht normalerweise eine Schleife?“, versuchte Taka gespielt naiv einzulenken und grinste über den empörten Gesichtsausdruck des Jüngeren belustigt. Das war scheinbar nicht die Reaktion, die der Andere sich gewünscht oder erhofft hatte.

Anstatt aber etwas daraufhin zu sagen sah Toru sich kurz um, grinste dann ebenfalls und lehnte sich etwas zur Seite, um seinen schwarzen Schal von der Armlehne der Couch zu angeln. Ohne weitere Worte legte er dem Sänger diesen um den Hals, um ihn danach mehr oder weniger ordentlich zu einer Schleife zu binden. Mit einem zufriedenen Blick betrachtete er sein Werk für einen Moment, bevor er dem Älteren in die warmen tiefbraunen Augen sah.  
 

„Sonst noch irgendwelche Einwände oder Anmerkungen?“

Fast sofort wurde ihm mit einem zaghaften Kopfschütteln geantwortet und Toru seufzte erleichtert auf. Auch wenn die Uhr gerade auf Mitternacht gesprungen war und somit das Ende seines Geburtstages besiegelte, schenkte er dem keine weitere Beachtung. Ohne dem Kleineren eine Chance der Gegenwehr einzuräumen drehte er sich ein wenig zur Seite und verfrachtete den schmalen Körper des Sängers sanft aber bestimmt mit dem Rücken auf die Couch, bewegte sich aber in derselben Bewegung über den Anderen. Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen pinnte der Bandleader die Hände des Älteren neben dessen Kopf auf die weichen Polster, versank für einen Moment in diesen liebenswerten Welpenaugen und nahm dann Takas volle Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss in Besitz.

Einen besseren Ausklang für seinen Geburtstag konnte Toru sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen und das wollte er auch gar nicht, da er seine gesamte Konzentration nun einzig und alleine auf dieses wundervolle Geschöpf in seinen Armen richtete.


End file.
